


Sunset

by Kiri_Kake



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Obey Me Secret Santa, Secret Santa, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28299870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiri_Kake/pseuds/Kiri_Kake
Summary: I am so doing this next year!I honestly wish I could have made it longer!
Relationships: more then friends - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> I am so doing this next year!  
> I honestly wish I could have made it longer!

Change is interesting. The concept of things being different than before isn’t necessarily something everyone likes. Some like the change between winter and summer, some like the change in scenery that comes when moving to a new home. For me, I enjoy sunsets. The bright radiance of the sun as it reflects off of particles in the air and changes colour, it’s beautiful and breathtaking. No money could buy the joy sunsets bring. I hate seeing them end more than anything.

“Okay, I'm ready to go now. It’s raining so I borrowed an umbrella.” 

“I’m coming!” 

Rain is another change. It cools the earth, but some don't like the destruction it brings. I like the rain. It gives me a reason to be closer to him.

“How was class today?” I ask, not really caring about the work itself. I just wanted to hear his voice.

“It was okay. Oh. I made you something.”, he reaches into his bag and pulls out a box, my favourite colour too. “We had to brainstorm some ideas for the candies we would be making this valentines day. I remember you saying that this was your favourite flavour. If you don’t like it, could you tell me what I should change about it?”

“They're perfect.” You're perfect. 

The rain got heavier and he moved closer, frowning at the weight of the water pouring down from the sky. 

“Lessly, could you hold my bag for me? The rain got heavier…. We might have to stop somewhere….”

“Sure.” It wasn't heavy. Mostly filled with little snacks and treats. His appetite was inhumane and keeping up with it was a chore. I looked up at him. He was trying hard not to let any rain fall on me. We crossed the street and went into a coffee shop on the street corner. 

“Phew. Finally out of that. You didn’t get wet right?”

“I’m fine.”

If it keeps raining like this, we won't be out of here for a while. That's fine with me. 

The shop was cute. White and brown walls gave off a soft warm aesthetic.

“Since we’re here, do you want me to get you anything?”

I nodded, and he smiled. Already knowing what I wanted. We were best friends after all. 

“Here. It’s cold today so I got you something warm.” He sat down beside me and took off his uniform jacket. “Oh. Levi said to say hi. He’s been taking classes online this year. Something about needing more time for his games or whatever. Games are fine and all, but you can’t eat them.”

“What about games with food in them?”

“Those just make me hungry….”

He pulled out a notebook and started writing. I leaned over to see what he was doing and he smiled, gently pushing me back down. 

The rain cleared up after a while. And he walked me home as always. I spent the night trying to figure out what to give him. Eventually settling on a set of cute bear chopsticks, before going to sleep, and the next thing I knew it was morning. 

I wanted a head start, getting dressed before the sun rose so I could get to school early and sneak the gift into his locker. Quickly grabbing my bag and dashing out the door.

“Lessly! Hey! Slow down! Stop!”

I stopped walking and turned to see Leviathan running down the street. 

“Oh, Morning Levi.”, he held his chest as he caught his breath and nodded. 

“Yeah, Morning.”

“I thought you were staying home now?”

“About that…. Lucifer said I have to go to school today. Apparently staying in my room all day by myself will make me lose brain cells or something. It’s pretty dumb if you ask me. Plus, I'm an adult now. I’ve graduated. Lucifer should respect that.”

“Sounds like a real hassle.”

“It is! I wish I could be as carefree as you guys. This isn’t one bit of fair!” he exclaimed, kicking a rock. “It’s still a bit wet outside, isn’t it. I thought you walked with Beel on mornings? He got up in the middle of the night and made a huge mess in the kitchen. Lucifer and Mammon scolded him a ton. Oh. I guess this is where we part ways. Stay safe!” he waved, walking off in another direction. 

“Same to you!” 

The sun was still rising, purple and blue skies with white fluffy clouds. It was still a bit chilly from the rain, but the air was clean and clear. 

There were still little puddles on the ground reflecting the sun’s morning rays. I stepped over a few and skipped into the quiet schoolyard. It really was nicer in the morning. 

I needed to move quickly. Running up the stairs and straight into the school locker hall. It took a moment to find the right hall, as the names of the three younger brothers were all bunched together in a row. Asmo, then Beel of course. He had left it unlocked again. I opened it and slipped the box in, crossing my fingers and was about to run off when I heard him call my name. Crap!

“What are you doing?” 

This would be a hassle to explain. “I was looking for you…”

“In my locker?”

“I wasn't in it…..”

He smiled and I blocked him. To no avail, he picked me up with one arm and draped me over his shoulder, opening the locker and stepping back as the box fell out. “Hmm. Oh. Thanks. I was planning on getting another pair today. Actually,” he put me down. “I wanted to give you these,” he blushed, looking away as he handed me a box. “I was going to put it on your desk but I thought it would be better to give it to you in person.”

“Thank you.”

“I didn’t eat any of it this time. It was really hard, but I wanted to give it to you whole.”

He rubbed his neck as I took the box, prompting me to open it. There were little chocolates shaped like pears. One of them looked like me, and the other had orange hair like him. At the bottom a cute handwritten note. “I think we’d make a cute pear. Aww… this is so cute…..” 

His face lit up and he nearly did a little bounce. “I’m glad you liked it. If you open it, there’s more.” 

I used my thumb to punch a hole (regrettably) into one of the chocolates and colourful candy seeds spilled out. “That's so cool! Thank you!” He nodded and awkwardly put the box I had given him into his locker. As he turned back around, the ear-piercing sound of Beel’s growling stomach. 

“Ah. I forgot to eat breakfast…..”

“You deserve a bonk.”

“Haha!”

“Here, bend down.” He nodded, leaning forward to take the piece of chocolate in my fingers, grabbing my hand before I could pull away and gently licking my hand. “Beel!”

He smiled again, this time in a more teasing way and let go. “I couldn’t help myself. Can I have another piece?”

“Sure.”

"Thank you."

My heart!

As he stood back up, the sunlight from a nearby window poured into the hallway, illustrating his form and bright orange hair. Bright Orange, like a beautiful sunset.

  
  



End file.
